Our little Secret
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Behind an unbreakable friendship there's a beautiful even deeper unable to break love hides, but still shy to show their beautiful manifestation, becoming our little secret, just between Einhart-san and me


Hi everyone! Here is a new translation of an one-shot I hope you like it. I want to translate a fic. Please tell me what do you think.

MGLN don't belong to me.

* * *

Our little secret

Is this fine? Is this bad? Sincerely I can't give the answer for that.

So time ago I stopped asking for an answer to myself. The only thing that's important for mi is she.

My name is Takamachi Vivio; I'm 10 years old and a student of St. Hilde Academy of Magic in Elementary School level. Few months ago I received my device «Sacred Heart» or «Kris» and at the same time I met to the owner of my sighs.

Her name is Einhald Stratos and she's 2 years older than me. She goes at the same school that me but she belongs to middle school.

Everyone thinks when sees us like we're ordinary magical girls with a biggest affection and an unbreakable loyalty. The chosen ones in this universe with such sincere friendship much like they have developed Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama.

Je! Fuck you everyone. They didn't notice the truth behind. Anyone with eyes in the face and be with my mothers a few hours can be notice that they didn't kept a «simple and pure friendship»

Now think about me, I'm with they every day. And maybe I'll get diabetes of cause they. And I'm not disgusting. Their love is so strongly and beautiful make a crazy and psychopath believe in love and happy endings does exist.

But really I don't care about that. Anyway, Einhart and I have something similar.

Unlike Nanoha and Fate-mama-mama we do not need nearly kill more than once or years of silence. Really, everything was spontaneous and unexpected.

"Are you ok Vivio-san?" Asked Einhart-san to me seeing me sitting in the top of a tree completely quiet watching the sky and clouds.

"Yeah, only a little bit tired" I answered she with a Fake smile. I was dying because I fell in loved of my best friend and also my Sempai.

The Stratos look gets directly on me.

"Hmm..." Put her left hand in her chin. I hate and love ejem she does that. I hate it because is like she can see all about me. And I love it for the same reason. "I don't think so" I knew it. I can never lie to her. "What's worrying you Vivio-san" and she's asking that. Really? She is who have me like this!

"Heart things" I answered simple.

"Oh..." Said. She can be a prodigy in magic, the best student in logic and math but a totally ignorant about feelings.

"Yep «Oh...»"

"I think you're too young to get worried about this things" That bravest sincerely

"I'm not too young to fell in love"

"The great Vivio Takamachi, reincarnation of the great Sägebrecht Olivie, daughter of White Devil and the Ferrari Testarossa... Suffering from an unrequited love?" And here they comes her cute sarcasm.

"If you not going to take this seriously better go away" at that time I felt I would explode.

"Thanks, but not" said stroking my head "Here I stay until you unburden me

"I've fallen for a prohibited person" For the simple fact of being a woman she was already banned, but really no problem, nothing only look who has grown up.

"It's a super-villain who tried to kill each one of us?"

"No" you're better than anybody

"So isn't it an excuse"

"What if that person is a girl like me?"

"Nobody cares, also remember who bred you" I let out a giggle and Einhart-san smiled.

"What if that girl does not love me?" What to do when you'll break my heart?

"Kill your feelings and forget her, someone so ignorant not deserve your love."

"Even if you are that person?" His face stiffened and turned to me with wide eyes as I hid my eyes on my bangs.

Her hand lifted my chin to see her in the eye. Her left hand accommodates my bangs while the right stroked my cheek.

Time stopped and a primavera breeze enveloped the place.

Her voice came out in a whisper.

"If that person is me, I would not hesitate for a second to kiss you" with soft, calm voice pronounced the sentence depositing a sweet and tender soft kiss on my lips.

Following this it was me the one my lips touched to her and this time kiss was longer than the last time.

"What if I told you there aren't you?" I asked after kissing her a second time.

"You'd be lying to me" both laughed. Rubbing our noses. This is our little secret that nobody will manage to see yet.

Behind an unbreakable friendship there's a beautiful even deeper unable to break love hides, but still shy to show their beautiful manifestation, becoming our little secret, just between Einhart-san and me.


End file.
